


Frustrations

by Edmondia_Dantes



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/pseuds/Edmondia_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of being a ten-year-old dragoon-in-training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [starsplinter](http://starsplinter.livejournal.com).

The problem with Cecil, Kain thought, was that he laughed. Well, no, it wasn't that he laughed. No. Cecil _giggled_. And he didn't even giggle like a proper girl, like Rosa did, who when she giggled made it clear she was giggling at the situation and not at you.

But not Cecil, oh no. Cecil giggled with all the might of his ten-year-old lungs and all the grace of the more harridan-like of Baron's courtesans. And schadenfreude, which was a word Kain had looked up last week to prove that it was a real word and he wasn't making it up because Cecil called him a liar, which didn't matter because Cecil was a _jerk_ who giggled with schadenfreude every time Kain wound up doing something that was embarrassing, because if Kain was doing it that meant Cecil wasn't, and training to be a dark knight led to far fewer instances of getting stuck on rooftops than training to be a dragoon did.

He hadn't _meant_ to go through that window. Or land in that bathtub. With that handmaiden. And he definitely didn't find her total lack of offense at all creepy, or the way she patted his head and said he was so dashing and had _such_ pretty hair and--

It still counted as training if he jumped back out the window anyway.

And none of that was the point, which was that Cecil was a giggling girly stupid _jerk_ and Kain was going to get up and then he was going to kick him _so hard_.

Just as soon as he got his ponytail untangled from his spear.


End file.
